Five Gold Rings
by TigerButterflied
Summary: Five Christmas scenes featuring various characters, all set at a very special place. Short and fluffy, little bit Sandleish.


Five Golden Rings

Just five little Christmas scenes, all set around the Christmas holidays. Characters aren't mine.

merrychristmasmerrychristmasmerrychristmas

On the fifth day of Christmas

My true love sent to me

Five gold rings...

deckthehallswithboughsofholly

Love

Karmic Jewelers

December 15th

11:01 AM

Greg Sanders shifted nervously as he gazed into the jewelry case. There it was - the ring she'd liked that day they'd worked the robbery. She had noticed it when they were processing the scene. He'd seen her eyes go wistful. "You like that one, don't you?"

She'd laughed nervously then. "It's beautiful, but I can't afford something like that." She'd gone back to processing then, never noticing his smile.

"Maybe Santa will get it for you," he murmured.

"I doubt it. I wasn't very good this year."

"That's not what I heard."

They were doing Secret Santa at work, and he had drawn her name. It took a little effort and deceit to learn her ring size, but Greg Sanders was nothing if not determined. Now here he was, looking at the very ring she'd wanted. It was white gold and vivid blue sapphire, made into an intricate celtic design, and right now it was going into a box as the clerk ran his credit card. He would be paying on it for quite a while, but she was totally worth it. She hadn't gotten much of what she wanted in life. It was time for him to change that.

harktheheraldangelssing

Healing

Karmic Jewelers

December 16th

10:53 AM

With shaking hands Catherine Willows handed the jeweler Eddie's wedding band. "I want this made into a size seven woman's ring."

The jeweler glanced up, his gaze unreadable. "What sort of styling do you have in mind?"

"Simple gold band. It's for my daughter. It was her father's." She paused and took a deep breath. "He... he died."

The jeweler nodded and pushed up his glasses. "I can have it ready this time next week," he said gently. "Would you like it gift-wrapped?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

silentnightholynightalliscalmallisbright

History

Karmic Jewelers

December 22nd

1:17 PM

Warrick Brown tenderly withdrew the weathered ring from its faded case. "I'd like to have this resized," he said softly.

The man behind the counter took the ring from him and looked it over. "This is lovely. Old."

Warrick nodded briskly. "Yeah. It was my great grandmother's. I need you to make it a size six and a half."

The jeweler smiled. "I can do that for you now, if you wouldn't mind waiting. Only take a few minutes."

rudolphtherednosedreindeerhadaveryshinynose

Joy

Karmic Jewelers December 23rd

Twelve noon

"Karmic Jewelers. Like the name." Al Robbins leaned heavily on his cane as he peered into the case of rings. His eyes brightened when he spotted one that was just right."Yes! That's it." He pointed at a simple but elegant ring adorned with a single ruby. "I want that one. Size it up to a nine and a half."

The jeweler smiled. "We happen to have this made up in just that size. Would you like that wrapped?"

"No, uh, I think I'll take care of that myself. Just the ring in the box." He chuckled, thinking of what his wife would say when she opened the very large box he was planning on wrapping her gift in. He did love the element of surprise.

inthemeadowwecanbuildasnowmanandpretendthatheisparsonbrown

Forever

Karmic Jewelers

December 24th

10:01 AM

"This is where I got Jen's ring." David Phillips glanced over at Archie, who gave him a nervous smile. "Nerves getting to you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm getting ready to ask her to marry me. She might say no. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

David patted Archie on the shoulder. "It's scary, but you know she's crazy about you. She's not likely to turn you down." He stood behind Archie, who was looking intently at one particular diamond ring.

"What do you think?" He gestured toward a simple solitaire with a fairly small stone. "It's not very big, but I'm not exactly Donald Trump."

David nodded. "I think she'd like it. If she wanted a rich man, she wouldn't be living with you. It's not about the size of the diamond, it's about the promise. Remember, the REAL gift you're giving her is you, forever."

"Never had you figured for such a romantic."

David smiled. "I'm the homeliest guy in the lab. How do you think I managed to get engaged before the rest of you?"


End file.
